Benutzer Diskussion:Nachtwind
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Nachtwind. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 27. Apr. 2011, 15:46:06 Wolkenschweif Kein Problem, du kannst auch gerne die anderen Nutzer wie Lilienblüte und Silberfluss fragen. Also soweit ich weiß stirbt Wolkenschweif noch nicht. Er lebt zur Zeit immer noch und ich kann auch nur rätseln und bin schon auf den nächsten Band von den Erins gespannt. - LG Aki-chan86 17:10, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Tigerstern Lass ihn doch Tigerstern mögen. Jeder hat doch seine eigenen Ansichten über die Warrior Cats-Welt. Es gibt einige Fans die halt die "Dunklen" und "Bösen" Charaktere interessanter finden als die Helden wie Feuerstern. Ich habe zuerst auch gedacht, dass er sehr komisch ist, weil er Tigerstern mag. Aber lass ihn doch. Zumindest ist Tigerstern ein ziemlich interessanter Charakter. Das Tigerstern grausame Taten vollbracht hat, kann man nicht leugnen. Ich fand sie selbst auch sehr grausam und sein übertriebener Ehrgeiz war auch nicht richtig. Hätte er ein wenig anders gehandelt, wäre er ein großartiger Anführer gewesen. Aber dass hätte dann nicht von der Logik her in das Buch gepasst, wenn Tigerstern ab dem fünften Band sich sagt so jetzt bin ich Anführer, lasst und alle friedlich zusammenleben. Er war einfach zu sehr auf Rache auf Blaustern und vorallem Feuerherz/stern aus und die hat ihm selbst (als er Geißel in den Wald holte selbst das Genick gebrochen). Das er nur böse war kann jedoch auch nicht gerade sagen, schau dir nur den Manga: Tigerstern und Sasha an. Und mal ehrlich was wäre die erste Staffel ohne die Machenschaften von ihm? Sie wäre langweilig. Er ist ein richtig guter Antagonist. Zu Dunkelstreif sage ich mal nichts.- Aki-chan86 20:23, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nichts zu danken :). Ich finde es bloß gut das man die Meinungen eines anderen respektiert. Ich selbst mag Dunkelstreif zum Beispiel auch überhaupt nicht. Und die Taten von Tigerstern in Band 6 nicht nur an Steinfell fand ich ziemlich, ja ich wieder hole mich, grausam - traurig um Steinfell. Wäre Tigerstern von seinen Überzeugung z.B. Ehrgeiz und das Katzen die einem Clan untreu werden könnten z.B. aufgenommene Einzelläufer, Hauskätzchen, HalbClan-Katzen, diese Überzeugung sehe als Vergleich zu den Überzeugungen des "Reinen Blutes" von Anhängern Voldemorts oder Voldemort selber aus der Harry Potter-Büchern) abgewichen hätte sein Image zudem sehr gelitten. Ob er ein Großer Anführer war weiß ich nicht. Wir können gerne ein Diskussion über Tigerstern im Forum starten wenn du willst oder über andere Charektere. Als Tigerstern das erste mal in In die Wildnis aufgetaucht ist (mit Rotschweifs Körper) hab ich schon irgendwie gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Auch als ich den Prolog gelesen habe, hab ich ihn schon total sympatisch gefunden. Er war ein stolzer Krieger. Ergeizig aber wer träumt nicht davon einmal Stellvertreter oder Anführer zu werden. Er wollte seinen Clan im Prolog kämpfen lassen. Er wollte nicht verlieren. Er verdiente es Zweiter Anführer zu sein. Tigerstern war überzeugt von dem was er tat. In Sunset, sagt in einem Traum zu Habichtfrost und Brombeerkralle, dass sie ihre Zweifel an dem was sie tun verbergen oder am bessten gar keine Zweifel an ihren Handlungen haben sollen. Als Rabenpfote dann meine Befürchtungen bestätigte, konnte ich es Tigerstern nicht mehr übel nehmen. Natürlich hat er dann versucht Feuerpfote/herz umzubringen, weil er sein Geheimnis endeckt hatte. In Geheimnis des Waldes spricht Tigerkralle ja mit Braunschweif. Ich wußte fast sofort was er vorhat, obwohl das Buch die Gedanken eigentlich in eine andere Richtung lenkt. Ich konnte mich so gut in Tigerkralle/stern hineinversetzten. Ich habe ab diesem Augenbllick darauf gewartet, dass die Streuner angreiffen und Tigerkralle Blaustern tötet. Aber nein nicht das sie stirbt und Feuerherz alles aufdeckt, nein sie musste überleben und Tigerkralle verbannt werden (obwohl es eh klar war, habe ich bis zum Ende gehofft, dass Tigerkralle sie tötet). Vor dem Sturm: Ich mochte Sturmwind. Aber als Tigerkralle und die Streuner ihn getötet haben, konnte ich Tigerstern nicht böse sein Gefährliche Spuren:Der Plan mit den Hunden war gut. Du musst doch zugeben, dass das sehr klug war. Als Tigerstern in die Stunde der Finsternis seine Leben verloren hat war ich echt wütend. Klar war es ein Fehler, dass er den BlutClan geholt hat, aber welcher gute Anführer macht den nie einen Fehler. Außerdem war Feuerstern auch traurig, als Tigerstern getorben ist. Klar war Tigerstern ein großer Anführer. Er hat den SchattenClan wiederaufgebaut. Ich will denen die, die englischen Bücher noch nicht gelesen haben nicht die Spannung verderben, aber ich könnte noch mehr schreiben. Dunkelstreif: Er war Tigerstern gegenüber loyal. Er hat ihn nicht so wie Langschweif verlassen. Er war nicht zu feig um zu seinem Anführer zu stehen. Er hat versucht Ampferjunges zu ermorden, aber wieso soll ich ihn deshalb nicht mehr mögen. Er wollte Tigerstern seine Loyalität beweißen. Er wußte, genau wie ich, dass Tigerstern der einzig ware Anführer ist, die einzige Katze im Wald der es wert ist zu folgen. Die einzige Katze im Wald, der es wert ist zu folgen, heißt Tigerstern ---Dunkelstreif in Die Stunde der Finsternis Finsterstern 30.04.2011 21:50 Toll dass du mir zustimmst. Naja, ich weiß, dass du Tigerstern warscheinlich nie wirklich mögen kannst. Wie die meisten... Aber Tigerstern wird für mich immer ein toller Krieger und Anführer werden. In Battles of the Clans sagt Tigerstern, dass er nichts von all dem was er getan hat berreuht. Das finde ich so toll an ihm. Tigerstern wäre nur halb so toll, wenn er alles was er getan hat bereuhen würde, nur damit er nicht nach Place of no Stars kommt (oder weil er in Place of no Stars ist) Selbst bei seiner Verbannung ist er noch so furchtlos. Er redet nicht langr herum, versucht nicht einmal sich zu verteidigen. Er geht einfach fort. Zu den Streunern, damit sie ihm helfen den SchattenClan zu übernehmen (battles of the Clans) Nun kann er sein Versprechen gegenüber den SchattenClan Kriegern erfüllen (Code of the Clans) Tigerkit(Tigerjunges): "May StarClan walk your path! Thanks vor rescuing me! ShadowClan will always be my friends! One day I´ll help you too!" Code of the Clans A kit in trouble Seite:119 PS: Tigerstern hasst Hauskätzchen vorallem, weil sein Vater Kieferstern den DonnerClan verlassen hat um ein Hauskätzchen zu werden (Bluestar´s Prophecy) Finsterstern 3.5.2011 19:45 Blog Hi Nachtwind, es ist nichts gegen dich. Aber es gibt schon ein Blog welche Charaktere man sehr hasst. Da ist deiner doppelt gemoppelt. Daher werde ich diesen löschen - LG Aki-chan86 17:06, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC)